


A Wild Goose Chase

by smallthyme



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eskel/OC - Freeform, Gen, Incorrect usage of french, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallthyme/pseuds/smallthyme
Summary: One of Jaskier's/Dandelion's famous tales involving a dangerous quest, a fearsome creature, and everyone's favourite witchers from Kaer Morhen. And probably lots of embellishment along the way, he is a bard after all...





	A Wild Goose Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Writing style very loosely based on the journal entries narrated by Dandelion in the game, no idea if this will work. Will update warnings/tags as needed.
> 
> Somewhat blended book, games, and show together, so hopefully something for everyone.
> 
> No beta, all mistake are my own. I've also never come to terms with spacing paragraphs properly. Sorry.

It is rare to find a witcher. Rarer still to find two. Three?  
Unheard of, impossible you say. Not outside the walls of the mystery shrouded witcher schools, of which us mere mortals are not privilege to know very much about.  
Of course yours truely, one Jaskier Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove, although you may call me Dandelion if that takes your fancy, has shall we say, a little je ne sais quoi when it comes to matters of witchers. I would call myself an expert, but I am not in need of more monikers and it does become somewhat of a chore introducing yourself at formal settings with the dammed things. But I digress! Witchers. That is why you are here after all, to listen and be enthralled by moi. This tale, most exciting and extraordinary in all it’s glory for it contains not one, nor indeed two, but three witchers. Please take a moment while you digest that mind blowing revelation, or perhaps you are just overwhelmed by my fine new doublet? It is rather green isn't it. I joke of course, although it is indeed very fine so one would not be offended. Anyway, distractions are the devil!

The second peculiarity of this tale, is that I came about it not from my close friend Geralt of Rivia, Butcher of Blaviken, the White Wolf- now there’s someone who needs to work on his monikers- but from his brother. As someone with a close bond with a witcher, I have been fortunate enough to learn much of their ways. Far from the emotionless, unfeeling, inhuman beings that is often touted as the truth about them, I have found witchers to form remarkably close bonds among themselves, and a few select beings they come to trust. Now, when I say brother, I don’t mean by birth, no, but the kind of brother born from shared experiences and a lifetime of togetherness, another you feel inexplicably tied to as though fate herself has cast her spell. This particular witcher, and perhaps you have heard of him, is called Eskel. No? Well I should hope you will remember his name after today. He is perhaps the most mild-mannered of the witchers I know. Or at least, the least vocal in his disaprovals. Were it not for his path as a witcher, one might expect he’d have fit right in among the upper echelons of society for all the polite etiquette and quiet intelligence he has. Alas, the poor fellow struggles immensely in our world, for you see he has an incredible yet ill placed scar which does rather make him stand out even more so than his fellow kin. One finds the witcher path fraught with dangers and a scar or ten is seen as somewhat of an expectation in the profession, but this one has the rather unfortunate effect of nearly splitting his face in two. Does tend to rather shock those of a certain disposition. I have to say even yours truly reacted most ghastly upon first sight, and I have seen many a spectacle during my friendship with Geralt. But Eskel, being the gracious thing he is, takes it all in his stride. Or he’s just used to it all I suppose. Such is the lifespan of witchers, we are all but minor whimsies to their extended lives.  
But it was this witcher, Eskel, who bestowed this fine fable unto me, and now me unto you. Do sit and make yourself comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Toying with the idea of having descriptive inserts among Dandelion's narration for the actual chapters. We'll see.


End file.
